


Confidential

by Simoniage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, One-sided Gruvia, Secret dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simoniage/pseuds/Simoniage
Summary: The boys have to share a room together, and Lucy is worried.  No problem in check up on them, right?(Written for Iceneverbotheredmeanyway on Tumblr!)





	Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was your Valentine’s Day Exchange Partner, and I hope this is a good story for ya! I also doodled a little something for ya, because I thought the idea was cute. Sorry for not messaging you until today, I’m very nervous around new people. ;w;
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day~
> 
> Edit: Changed name from "Accidental" Cuddles to Confidential because the first name was......baaaaaad.

 

Light filtered in through the room, spreading across the white sheets like frail finger tips.  The cold air tickled her pale skin, sparking her to rouse from her restless sleep.  Lucy opened her eyes and squinted as bright light hit her half-exposed irises.

She groaned and moved her thin body to shift her weight to her other shoulder, where she was met with a similar, half roused, sleepy expression.  Blue hair cascaded over similar blue eyes, topped off with a dreary smile.  Juvia!

“It’s nice to see you awake, Lucy,” Juvia spoke, but her voice did not match her smile.  The water mage was seemingly hiding something from the celestial mage, but it was too early for Lucy to press anything.

Lucy nodded, acknowledging her comrade’s comment but not responding.  With minute difficulty, Lucy pulled herself to sit on the double bed, covers still hiding her half-dressed figure.  She stretched her arms and legs, causing the draped fabric to drop onto her lap.  “That mission last night was rough.  I’m surprised I’m actually awake this early.”

Juvia treated her comment with the despondent nature.  The blonde had never seen Juvia in the morning- perhaps she was always this quiet during this time.  “I wonder if the boys have killed each other yet.  I doubt they enjoyed having to share a bed with each other last night.”

“I’m sure they were fine,” Juvia finally responded with her voice soft and groggy.  Lucy could feel the other female sit up on the bed the same way she had done moments earlier.  Their arms brushed against each other as Lucy moved to place her feet on the floor.  Juvia stayed where she was.

“I should probably go check up on them,” Lucy volunteered, expecting an unspoken agreement from Juvia.  Lucy heard the other mumble something soft.  “What was that?”  She turned to face the other, watching the glum expression plastered across her face.

“I said they looked fine when I checked on them earlier,” Juvia muttered.  Lucy raised an eyebrow, a chuckle leaving her lips, but concern rang in her mind.  Surely, she should have woken up by now.

“I need to ask Happy something, anyway,” the celestial mage conceded.  She turned to pick up her folded shirt from the bedside table, and out of the corner of her eyes, she swore she could see Juvia wipe something from her eyes.  Something was wrong.

“Juvia-“

“Please don’t, Lucy.  Not right now.”

Lucy’s eyes widened in shock; something was seriously wrong with Juvia.  Had Gray said something to her to offset her?

“I’m sorry.  I’ll be back soon.”  Lucy pulled the thin blue fabric over her head, hands adjusting the fabric of her collar as she continued to speak, “want to meet for breakfast?  They have a nice little breakfast bar downstairs.”

“No thank you.  I’d love to, but I’m not hungry,” Juvia vacillated. Lucy’s eyes softened in worry for her friend.

“I’m sorry for suggesting it.  I’ll be back soon, okay?  You should get ready.”  Lucy sauntered to their door, her hand hesitating just over the brass knob.  “And…Juvia?”  Lucy could feel Juvia’s eyes bore into her back.  “Take care, okay?” 

Before Juvia could respond, Lucy opened the door and made her way into the vacant hallway.  The soft carpet of her room transitioned into cold, hardwood floor, producing a shiver from the barefooted celestial mage.  She hadn’t remembered to grab socks or shoes- she wasn’t planning on being long, after all.

She made her way down the cold hallway, eyes scanning each door number as she tried to remember where Natsu and Gray had roomed together.  The two had not been happy about the prospect of sharing a room with one another, let alone a room with a single bed.  It was the only thing the group could afford.

They had been acting strangely on the mission.  Lucy knew Juvia would have thought nothing of it, but something seemed different between the pair.  Missions were usually dreadful with Natsu and Gray, but both were sharing some unspoken comradery, even without the assistance of Erza.  Both did not argue or fight as rough as they had before.  Instead, they seemed to work in sync, having each other’s backs, passing words between that seemed almost like…

…Flirting! 

Lucy quickly shook her head.  The idea those two idiots would flirt with each other made her laugh inwardly to herself.  Gray and Natsu.  Flirting.  She really needed to stop writing rival love interest characters- it didn’t quite work out in real life as well it did in fiction.

She stopped at their door, her hand stopping short of knocking on the faux wood entrance.  She couldn’t hear any sound from inside the room; they were either sleeping or already down at breakfast, probably having an eating contest.  But maybe, by strange circumstance, they were still sleeping.  Both were always the last to wake up on group missions.

She rummaged through her short pockets, finger fumbling to grasp at the small plastic card Happy had slipped to her after obtaining their rooms.

“You’ll need it,” he had said to her, worry in his voice.  “Just incase Natsu has Gray in a headlock or something like that.”

Lucy chuckled at the memory.  How silly she had been to take aggressive bickering as flirting.  It was so ridiculous. 

She successfully pulled the card from her pocket and swiped the plastic against the card reader.  The device made a small beep of acknowledgement, and quickly, Lucy found herself staring at the…strangest set up she had ever seen.

Maybe flirting wasn’t too out of possibility.

Gray was barely visible from Lucy’s point of view.  Natsu’s arms were casually wrapped around Gray’s sleeping form.  One arm draped over his shoulder, the other underneath Gray’s back and curled up, hand brushing against Gray’s raven locks.  Lucy put her hand over her mouth, muffling the sharp gasp that left her lips.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the room, trying to find anything else to look at than the scene before her.  On the chair by the broadcast lacrima laid Happy, curled up under Gray’s dusty purple shirt, using the fabric as a blanket.  His ear twitched, and as quickly as Lucy laid his eyes on him, he opened his eyes to meet hers.

“Looshi?” Happy garbled, the bags under his eyes strikingly prominent.  The blue cat sat up and rubbed at his tired eyes.  “What are you doing here?”

Lucy was still shocked to respond.  “I…Um...”

She couldn’t help it as her gaze drifted to Gray and Natsu once more.  Happy dropped his paw from face and followed her gaze.  A small chuckle broke Lucy from her concentration.

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag now, huh?” Happy giggled, his voice still groggy from waking up.  “I told them they couldn’t hide it forever.”

“Hide…what?”

Happy giggled again, paws flying up to his mouth to stifle his amusement.  “Isn’t it obvious?  They liiiiiiiiike each other.” 

“They…wh- “

“Come on Lucy, I know you’re smarter than that!  Beloved, loved one, love of one's life, dear, dearest, dear one, darling, sweetheart, sweet, angel, honey- Whatever you want to call it.”

Lucy’s eyes widened in shock- she never knew.  Her outrageous thought of flirting wasn’t as out there as she thought it was.  The two of them seemed like such an unlikely pair, not to mention…

Poor Juvia!  No wonder she was so upset this morning!

“Why didn’t they tell us?”  In a way, she felt betrayed, but that feeling was passing.  Why wouldn’t Gray and Natsu tell everyone else?  They were a family, and families don’t keep secrets.

“They weren’t ready to come out to everyone, yet,” Happy spoke, his voice turning serious.  “I’m the only one who knows.  Besides you.”

“…And Juvia, I think,” Lucy whispered to herself.  She had hoped Happy didn’t hear the comment.

“Aye.  I saw her come in this morning.  She was upset.”

“Oh Juvia...” the celestial mage lamented.  She had to be so heartbroken- it was surprising Lucy didn’t wake up drowning to death.  She had seemed surprisingly calm. 

Lucy moved to stare at the sleeping couple once more, only to notice a pair of eyes staring at her.  One member of that sleeping couple wasn’t sleeping anymore, sitting up on the bed. 

Natsu’s narrow green eyes met Lucy’s, and she quickly took a step backwards.  “Natsu, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to come in on you two-“

“How much did you see?” he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.  Lucy was taken aback by his unusual change in attitude. 

“I…I saw you two together.  Cuddling.  And Happy said you two…were…”

Natsu closed his eyes and nodded.  “Shit.  I told him we needed to be careful.”

“Natsu.  You know I wouldn’t judge you two- I’m not like that.  None of us are like that.  We’re your family,” she spoke, trying to reassure him that it was okay.  Nobody in the guild would think to hurt them both.  Tease them, sure, but disown them because of their relationship…that wasn’t the Fairy Tail way.

“I know,” he reassured her, and Lucy smiled. “It’s not me that’s worried.  It’s Gray, and…I want to make him happy.  I’ll put up with anything that stupid ice princess wants, even if I have to lie to my family about the extent of our relationship.”

Natsu’s eyes shifted to Gray’s still sleeping form, and Lucy watched as he brushed a bang from his pale face.  His eyes held an unspoken adoration for the ice make wizard.  The celestial mage could see the undoubtful bond between the two.

“Somehow, you two make a good couple.”

“I think so too,” Happy agreed.  Natsu shot a grin at Happy, then at Lucy, before retracting his hand and simply watching Gray.

“But, Natsu…This morning, I think Juvia saw you two together.  She must have come in before I got up.”

Natsu’s eyes widened once more.  “Juvia…saw us?”  He held his breath.  “If she saw us, and she got upset around everyone else, that would mean that everyone else will find out!  Gray would freak out.”  The dragon slayer once again turned to the sleeping ice mage, resting his hand on the other’s collarbone.  “What did she see?”

“I guess what I saw- you two cuddling.”

“…Right.”  Natsu gently brushed his finger’s down Gray’s torso, tracing soft line in the other’s skin.  He continued to stay sleeping, his breath raising and lowering in his chest.  “Tell her it was an accident.”

“What?”

“You know- accidental cuddling.  We both shared a bed, and we both move around a lot.  Convince her it was a total accident.”

Lucy nodded in approval.  “Alright.  I’ll go do that now.  I told her I would only be gone for a short while, so I should be going anyway.”

“Thank you so much,” Natsu said.  He watched as Lucy turned towards the door.  “We’ll meet you down for breakfast after I finish waking up this abominable snowman.”

“Of course, see ya, Natsu!”  Lucy called as her figure disappeared behind the closing door.  Natsu smiled softly to himself.  His fingers still traced lines over Gray’s torso and neck.   He would wait for as long as Gray wanted- even if he never did want to reveal their relationship, he would wait.

Gray’s eyelids flickered after several moments of not moving.  Natsu’s eyes softened in adoration, and he leaned in to leave a lingering kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.  “Morning, ice princess.  We need to meet the girls for breakfast in about ten minutes.”

Gray’s eyes fully opened, black orbs staring directly into green ones.  He moved to sit up and rubbed at his eyes.

“I’m so tired, I thought I heard Lucy.”

“Nah.  Just your imagination, popsicle.  Let’s get dressed to meet the girls.”  Natsu grabbed Gray’s hand and leaned in to kiss him again.  It was best if he didn’t know.

Gray smiled and kissed his boyfriend back.  “Sounds like a plan, flame brain.”

 


End file.
